Of Pies and Proms
by diceandpokerchips
Summary: It started in a diner in Lawrence. An eleven-year old Dean meets ten-year old angel Castiel in a diner. Years later, back in the very same diner, their friendship changes.


**This was a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down, so I'm currently struggling through the rest of the day on less than three hours sleep. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It started in a diner in Lawrence.

"Hey, mom, look, that boy over there has wings!" Dean whispered, excitedly, tugging at his mother's sleeve. Mary glanced over and smiled as her gaze fell on a boy around Dean's age, with a shock of messy dark hair, and jet black wings.

"Yes, dear, that's an angel. Why don't you go and say hi? Don't be too long, though, your burger will be here in a minute."

Dean grinned and slid off his seat. "Are you coming, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head and slurped his milkshake. He was friends with an angel who was in his class at school, so the prospect of talking to another one didn't seem as exciting to him. Dean, however, had never met one, and walked over to the angel, eagerly.

"Hi." He smiled, shyly. "I'm Dean. What's your name?"

The angel looked at him, tilting his head curiously. "Castiel."

"That's a weird name. My mom said you're an angel. Is that why you have a weird name?"

Castiel looked uncomfortable. Dean's face fell.

"I'm sorry if I said something to hurt your feelings." He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "My mom said that I should think before I speak, but sometimes I get nervous."

"Why are you nervous, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean shifted, uncomfortably, staring at the floor. "Because I thought your wings looked cool and I wanted to be your friend and now I've upset you."

"I'm not upset." Castiel reassured him. "I'm just not good with humans. That's why I'm here. My brother Michael said that I need to learn to interact with people. Most of them are scared of me, even though I'm really young. You're the first person that's spoken to me since I came to Earth."

Dean's face lit up, pleased with Castiel's answer. "Woah, really? I know angels can be scary, but you don't seem very scary. When you're all grown up I bet you'll be really scary."

"I don't want to be scary." Castiel admitted quietly. "I want to have a friend."

"I'll be your friend, Castiel." Dean smiled, hopping into the booth next to him. He looked around, uncertainly. "Are you here on your own?"

Castiel laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm here with my brother Gabriel, but he's just paying our bill. How old are you, Dean?"

"Eleven." Dean puffed his chest proudly. "How old are you?"

"Ten." Castiel admitted. "Oh, here's my brother."

Dean glanced around, looking for the other angel, when he spotted a mischievous-looking teenager walking towards them, a pair of golden wings behind his back. Dean's eyes widened fractionally, before he hopped out of his seat.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He introduced himself again, smiling.

"Hiya Dean-o." Gabriel grinned down at him. "Making friends with Castiel?"

Dean nodded, shyly.

"Well, we're just about to head home now." Gabriel continued apologetically. Dean looked disappointed, but the archangel continued. "But I tell you what, if you both want, and if it's okay with your parents, Dean-o, Castiel and I were going to the park this afternoon, you could meet us there?"

Dean looked elated. Gabriel glanced at his brother to make sure he was happy with the suggestion. Castiel had a tendency to be shy and socially inept. Gabriel didn't want to push him into making friends with Dean if he didn't want to. To his surprise, and joy, Castiel looked equally as thrilled at the prospect of spending more time with Dean.

"Okay, let's go and check with your parents."

Dean ran ahead. "Mom, mom, can we go to the park this afternoon so I can play with Castiel?"

Mary smiled at her son's enthusiasm, and John glanced up just as Gabriel and Castiel arrived at their table.

"Hello there, I'm Gabriel." He grinned, easily. John and Mary smiled at him, easily. It was impossible to dislike someone so cheerful.

Sam choked on his burger. "The archangel?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often that a human knew anything of angel lore, particularly one like Sam, who couldn't be older than eight.

"That's me." Gabriel agreed. "What's your name?"

"That's my brother, Sammy." Dean piped up when Sam just blushed and slurped his milkshake. "He's got an angel in his class at school and they're really good friends."

"What's their name?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Anna." Sam mumbled. "I mean, Anael. But everyone calls her Anna. She's teaching me Enochian."

Gabriel smiled, directing his gaze to Sam and Dean's parents. "Clever kid you have there." He commented.

John and Mary beamed with pride. "Yeah, he is." John grinned, offering his hand. Gabriel took it, firmly. "John Winchester. This is my wife, Mary. You've already met Dean. I hope he didn't bother you too much."

"Not at all." Gabriel assured them. "On the contrary, he seems to have taken a liking to my brother, Castiel. We were just heading out, so I thought Dean might want to go to the park with us later. Of course, you're more than welcome to bring Sam too; I have some old Enochian books I could show him, maybe teach him how to read them."

Mary and John exchanged a glance. "Of course." Mary smiled. "We were just thinking about how Dean needed a friend. He's a very protective brother, won't usually leave Sam's side in order to make friends of his own."

Dean blushed at his mother's words. Castiel patted him on the shoulder awkwardly, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Gabriel.

"To tell you the truth, I think Dean would be good for Castiel. He struggles to talk to anyone he doesn't know, but he seems to have really hit it off with Dean." He winked at his little brother, who coloured. "So, should we say the park around the corner at about three o'clock?"

"That's fine with us." John agreed. "Have you lived in the area long?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Just moved in last week, it's a really nice area. We live up on Kentucky Road, with our older brother Michael."

John and Mary exchanged a surprised glance. "What number? We live at twenty eight."

Castiel blinked, taken aback. "That's only a few doors away from us; we live at number thirty six. You live right next to me, Dean."

Dean nodded, frowning. "How come I haven't seen you before? Don't you play outside?"

The angel shrugged, embarrassed. "It's not really much fun when you don't have friends. I usually just read."

Gabriel glanced at his watch and whistled. "Come on, Castiel, we better get going if we want to say goodbye to Balthazar before he goes. That's our cousin, he's going travelling." He added for the Winchester's benefit. "Say goodbye to Dean."

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel said softly.

"See you later, Cas!" Dean grinned.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Gabriel told John and Mary. "See you later, Sam. I'll bring one of those books for you, okay, kiddo?" He grinned and waved, gesturing for Castiel to follow him, which he did, only pausing to wave goodbye.

Dean slid into the booth next to Sam happily.

"I like Cas." He announced. "We're going to be best friends, I can tell." He picked up his burger, and took a huge bite, chewing happily.

* * *

Their friendship lasted up to their last year of high school, where everything changed.

Something had happened, that much was obvious. Dean had been ignoring Castiel all day, and the angel wasn't aware of what he'd done wrong. After school, Dean had left, and Castiel had found him at the diner where they'd met years ago, nursing a slice of pie.

"Dean, why are you ignoring me?" Castiel asked, miserably. "What have I done?"

Dean didn't respond, acting as if Castiel wasn't there, the only sign he'd heard him was the vicious stab of his fork into the blueberry pie. The fact that there was still pie on his plate at all showed that Dean was severely upset.

Castiel was almost in tears, his frustration and anger building up inside him. He placed his hand on Dean's arm, ignoring his attempts to shrug it off.

"How can I fix it if you won't tell me what it is I've done to hurt you?" He spoke softly, but the lump in his throat made the words come out thickly.

Dean glanced up, recognising from Castiel's tone that he was crying. He sighed and relented.

"You're going to prom with Meg?"

Castiel frowned. "_That's_ what this is about?"

"You lied to me, Cas!" Dean pointed the fork in Castiel's direction, angrily. "You said you weren't going to prom, and then the next thing I know, that bitch is announcing it to everyone in the hallway that she's going to prom with an angel. I'm supposed to be your best friend, and you lied to my face."

Castiel shook his head. "No, Dean."

"Just stop lying!" Dean yelled, ignoring the looks he drew from everyone in the diner. "God, at least have the decency to admit it."

"Don't blaspheme." Castiel snapped. Dean bowed his head in frustration. "I'm not lying to you, Dean. Meg asked me to accompany her to prom and I declined the invitation. It's a shame for her really; she was so sure I'd say yes that she already told everyone before even asking me."

Dean looked up, hopefully. "You're not going with her?"

"Of course not." Castiel looked disgusted by the thought. "Why would I? I know exactly how she feels about you, and I don't care to associate with anyone who doesn't like you. You're my best friend, Dean. You're more important to me than some maudlin high school tradition."

"Why was she so set on going with you anyway? What's so great about you?" Dean realised what he'd just said, mainly from the concealed hurt on Castiel's face. "That's not what I meant, Cas, you know I think you're brilliant. I just mean … she's ignored you for the entirety of high school. Why is she suddenly interested in you now?"

Castiel frowned. "Haven't you seen the prom posters? The prom theme is Heaven and Hell. Meg wanted to go with a real angel." He said, bitterly. "Lots of people have asked me for the same reason. You'd think they'd eventually catch on that I'm not going."

"Not enjoying being Mr Popular all of a sudden?" Dean joked, to cover his surprise. He hadn't realised that so many people had asked Castiel to the prom. He didn't like it at all. All of the people who'd shunned him; ignored him because he was an angel or because he was nerdy, and suddenly they all wanted to be on his arm, to use Castiel when it suited them. Dean didn't like it at all. Nobody had the right to treat his friend like that.

Castiel scowled at Dean's teasing. "No. Why would I want to be popular? I don't understand why humans feel the need to judge their self-worth by how many friends they have. Half of them aren't even real friends. The profound bond I have with you is worth so much more than a hundred of them."

Dean blushed and stared down into his pie. "Dude, you can't say things like that. It's embarrassing."

"Sorry." Castiel mumbled. "I shall endeavour to avoid chick-flick moments in the future."

Dean felt the corners of his mouth curl up fondly, but they dropped again as Castiel spoke.

"How didn't you know about the prom theme? Surely Lisa has asked you about co-ordinating your outfits? I was led to believe girls felt strongly about that sort of thing."

Dean cleared his throat. "They do. Uh, Cas, where've you been, man? Lisa and I broke up three weeks ago."

"Oh. Dean, I'm sorry." Castiel apologised. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. May I ask what happened?"

"Dude, you can ask whatever you like. If I don't want to answer, I'll say so. We've been through this. But if you really want to know, she dumped me because I told her I wasn't going to prom."

Ellen walked past at that moment and stopped to see if they needed anything. Castiel ordered another slice of pie, and two hot chocolates. She smiled and moved to take care of their order, but keeping an eye on them. She remembered the day they'd met and had watched Dean and Castiel grow up, watching their friendship progress from tentative to inseparable. She wondered when they were going to see what was right under their noses.

"Why aren't you going?" Castiel asked, frowning. "I thought this was a big deal for humans."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you going? You don't really expect me to buy into the 'human, angel' thing, do you? I know you better than that, man. Why aren't you really going?"

Castiel opened his mouth, and Dean cut him off. "Dude, don't lie to me again. I'll tell you if you tell me."

The angel sighed and relented. "Because the person I wanted to go with was going with someone else. There, are you happy?"

Dean gaped at him. "Cas, you're interested in someone? You never said? Who is she?"

Castiel just shook his head, refusing to answer. "Why aren't you going?"

Dean looked awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably. "Because I didn't think it was going to be much fun without my best friend there, you know?" He grinned. "Prom seems cool, but without my badass angel buddy with me, I just didn't have any interest in going."

Castiel's face lit up and Dean's words. "Really?"

"I just said so, didn't I?" Dean agreed. "You're the only thing that made high school bearable, man."

"I quite agree." Castiel leaned forward, invading Dean's personal space. "It is rather repetitive, being taught things that I know better than any of the teachers there. I can read, write and speak any language that ever existed on this earth and yet I must sit through advanced French every Monday morning. Tedious is not the word."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well it serves you right for picking every class that I took, purely because I took it."

"Every class was boring." Castiel dismissed his words. "I was going to be bored regardless, so I thought I'd pick one that had you in it to entertain me."

Ellen returned with the pie and their drinks, sliding the plate towards Castiel who shook his head and slid it towards Dean. He smiled at Ellen, thanking her. Castiel cupped his hot chocolate in his hands, allowing the warmth to spread through his fingers.

"Eat." He gestured at the plate in front of Dean. "And don't play with this one." He gestured at the mangled leftovers of the pie Dean had been stabbing when he'd arrived.

Dean smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, Cas." He took a bite of the pie, his eyes closing in pleasure as the flavours hit his tongue. He swallowed and opened his eyes. "So, come on, tell me who she is?"

"Who?" Castiel frowned.

"The girl who you wanted to take to prom. Who is she? Is she hot?" He suddenly looked sick. "It's not Ruby, is it?"

Castiel shook his head. "It's not Ruby, Dean." He paused, unsure of how to proceed. "It's not a she, either." His mouth went dry as he admitted the words he'd been sure of for a long time. He'd never admitted it to anyone, but Castiel knew his interest in humanity did not extend to females. Silence met his words and he was scared to look up. He'd thought about telling Dean of his preferences many times, but he'd never been able to predict how his best friend would react. Unable to bear the silence, he looked up.

Dean was smiling at him. "Cas, relax. You look like you've just told me that you killed my dog."

"But you don't have a dog, Dean." Castiel frowned. "And I don't understand what this has to do with my preference for men."

Dean sighed, shaking his head, unable to hide his smile. "I _mean_ that you look terrified that I'm going to bolt. Cas, when are you going to get it through here," he tapped Castiel's forehead with his finger. "That you're my best friend, and that nothing you say will change that?"

"You aren't disgusted?" Castiel repeated, hopefully.

"Dude, _no_!" Dean shook his head, shocked. "Not at all. Honestly, I'm a little hurt that you thought I would be."

Castiel bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I just wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"I don't feel any differently towards you than I did this morning." Dean promised him. "So, uh, this guy then. Is he gay too, or just not interested?"

"I've seen nothing to suggest that he is interested in anything other than women." Castiel replied, shrugging. "I would never have asked him anyway."

Dean shifted a little bit. "Why not? Who is he, anyway?"

Castiel squirmed uncomfortably and took a sip of his hot chocolate, pointedly not answering. He might have been brave enough to admit his sexuality, but discussing his feelings for Dean was a step further than he was willing to take. Nothing good could come of it. The outcome would be rejection; and the loss of his best friend when it affected their friendship. No, that was entirely out of the question. Castiel would not risk losing Dean.

"Alright." Dean raised his hands in surrender. "If you don't want to tell me, that's cool. Just promise me it's not Crowley, okay?"

Castiel's lips twitched in amusement. "It is most assuredly not Crowley." He promised. "Now come on, if you want help on your Civil War essay before the Star Trek marathon we better get going."

* * *

The night of their prom, they found themselves back in the diner.

"We probably should've gone, you know. Just to have a look." Dean said, regretfully.

Castiel looked stricken. "Dean, I'm sorry. If I'd known you wanted to go, I would have gone with you. I didn't mean to keep you from something important."

"Cas, woah, chill!" Dean soothed him. "I didn't want to go. I just meant it would have been nice to look in, you know? See everyone in their costumes. There'll be pictures anyway."

Castiel didn't look convinced. "I should have just gone." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"I bet we aren't missing much. Except a lot of girls in the sexiest devil outfits ever." Dean clapped a hand to his chest in fake woe, a grin on his face.

"Right, I forgot that your proclivity for ogling our classmates takes a higher precedence over spending time with me." Castiel snapped.

Dean turned to look at him, taken aback by the harsh words. In all the years they'd known each other, he'd never known Castiel to say something cruel. He could hardly believe his ears. "What?"

Castiel looked horrified at what had come out of his mouth. "Dean, no, I didn't mean that… "

"Yeah, you did." Dean met Castiel's gaze, something dull in his eyes. "That's what you think? That I'd rather go to prom and gawp at a few scandalous outfits than spend time with you? Jesus, Cas, I didn't realise I was such a shitty friend. If you'll excuse me, I won't bother you with my lousy excuse for a friendship anymore." Shakily he got to his feet, intent on getting as far away from Castiel as possible.

Castiel reached out to grab Dean's wrist desperately, too frantic to even scold him for the blasphemy. "Don't go." He begged. "Please."

Dean wrenched his wrist of out Castiel's grasp and abandoned his meal, leaving the diner without looking back. Castiel stared down at the table, distraught and numb. Tears pricked his eyes and he made no effort to hold them back, the droplets falling freely onto the table in front of him. He didn't look up until a napkin was held in front of him. He looked up to see Ellen standing next to him, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Thank you." Castiel choked out, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"What are you still doing here, hon?" She squeezed his shoulder. "Go after him."

Castiel shook his head. "He'll need time to calm down. I… hurt his feelings."

Ellen smiled at him. "He'll come round. Winchester boys are always hot-headed. Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water, please." Castiel whispered, desolately. He felt thoroughly miserable. He'd made Dean miss prom, one of the biggest human traditions ever, and then on top of that, he'd insulted him, made him feel like he was a bad friend. Castiel realised that out of the two of them, he was the bad friend.

"Coming right up." Ellen promised. "Try not to get too upset, Castiel. Dean will forgive you."

Castiel nodded, staring at the table numbly and Ellen disappeared to get his water. She returned a few minutes later and placed the glass in front of him, sliding into the seat opposite his. Castiel looked up to thank her, and found himself staring at Dean.

"Drink up. We're going to prom." Dean's words were sharp, but his tone was soft. Castiel drained the glass of water and dropped some money on the table, enough to cover their meals. Ellen winked at him as they left and Castiel offered her a small smile. Prom wasn't his idea of a good time, but he would suffer every second of it if it meant Dean would forgive him.

The ride was awkward, neither of them speaking. Dean pulled up outside and they got out.

"Are we going inside?" Castiel asked, quietly. "Do we need a costume?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. I just wanted a look. Are you coming?"

Castiel nodded and followed him to the window, peeking through. He immediately winced and looked away in disgust as Dean let out a low whistle.

"Ruby?"

"Ruby."

Her outfit consisted of what appeared to be three strips of red silk and some high heeled stilettos.

"Well, I did end up coming to prom to ogle our classmates, but I also got to spend time with you." Dean joked, awkwardly.

Castiel stiffened. "I didn't mean it, Dean. I'm sorry." He said softly. "You are the greatest friend anyone could wish for. You deserve a better friend than I, someone worthy of you."

Dean reached out and wrapped an arm around Castiel. "Don't say things like that, Cas. I don't want anyone else. I've got you."

Castiel leaned into the hug fleetingly before Dean pulled back.

"What now?" Castiel asked.

"Come on, let's go back to the Roadhouse, I never did get any of Ellen's pie." They drove back to the diner, a less awkward silence hovering between them.

Ellen smiled as they entered; pleased to see they were back and obviously in better spirits. She brought them both a slice of pie. Apple, Castiel noted. Dean's favourite. He waited until Ellen was preoccupied and slid his plate across to Dean. Angels didn't need to eat, and really, the pie was wasted on him, particularly when Dean enjoyed it so much.

"Man, you got to upset me more often if this is how you make it up to me. Where there's pie, all is forgiven." He joked.

Castiel smiled. "I'll remember that." He paused. "So, did you see Lisa's costume?"

Dean shook his head. "Didn't notice her."

"Do you think you'll sort things out this time?" Castiel asked him.

"Nah." Dean shook his head again. "This was a long time coming. Lisa's cool, but… she's not for me. When I pictured prom, it wasn't her I imagined on my arm."

Castiel tilted his head, puzzled. "Who then? Ruby?"

Dean inhaled sharply, almost choking on the crumbs. "Absolutely not." He spluttered when he got his breath back. He blushed, furiously. "I…uh… would rather not say. Tell me about your guy, anyway. Was he an angel?"

Castiel pursed his lips and shook his head. "I would rather not say." He replied, smirking.

"Dude, no fair." Dean whined. "You're supposed to tell me everything. I've never even heard about you liking someone, and then the first time you do and you won't tell me anything."

"And yet you do not trust me enough to tell me who you wished to go to prom with." Castiel pointed out.

Dean blushed again, the red flush of his cheeks drawing emphasis to his freckles. Castiel was entranced, desperately trying to count them all, but failing.

"That's different."

"How?" Castiel prodded. Dean didn't reply. "Did you even consider asking her to go with you?"

"Not exactly. I sort of knew the answer without having to ask." Dean replied, cagily. "Come on, Cas, if you won't tell me who it was, at least tell me if he was an angel or a devil?"

Castiel's hands gripped the table tightly. "He didn't go."

Dean's head snapped up. "No?"

Castiel shook his head, his grip biting. He could feel the table beneath his hands start to give way as he waited for Dean to react. He struggled to control his breathing.

"He must have had something special worth missing prom for." Dean replied softly.

The angel's grip slowly relaxed and he looked over at Dean in amazement, hardly daring to believe his ears. Dean couldn't have meant what Castiel thought he did. That wasn't possible.

"I don't know about that." Castiel whispered.

Dean nodded his head. "I'm pretty sure he did. You should have asked him. To prom I mean. I'm sure he would have said yes."

"He's never given me any sign he was interested." Castiel pointed out. "And he could have asked me."

"I'm sure he wanted to." Dean replied quietly. "But you know, angel of the Lord and all that. You've never been interested in dating or people, maybe he thought you just weren't interested in anyone. Maybe he assumed that you would never return his feelings, so he started dating other people."

"He was wrong." Castiel said simply. He was unsure of how to proceed. The urge to drop the carefully constructed act was suffocating him, but he wasn't sure how Dean would react. All Castiel wanted to do was reach out and take his best friend's hand. He clenched his fist, resisting.

"He was." Dean admitted, and then dropped the charade. "But then I've always been an idiot, Cas, especially where you are."

Castiel bit back a smile. "You've been known to be rather dense at times." He agreed. "But if you weren't, I don't think I'd care about you as much."

"Hey, for once you've been just as dense as me." Dean pointed out.

The angels inclined his head in agreement. "Can you remember when we met, Dean?"

If Dean was surprised at the change in topic, he didn't show instead. He glanced over at the far end of the diner.

"Of course. You were sitting right there." He gestured with his head. "I saw you and was excited at the prospect of talking to a real angel. You were with your brother Gabriel, and we went to the park. I didn't realise then that I'd just made a lifelong friend."

Castiel smiled. "I thought you seemed very odd. You insulted me within thirty seconds and then told me that you wanted to be friends. You intrigued me. I thought you were something new, fascinating. I wanted to know more about you."

"But then I turned out to be the same as everyone else?" Dean joked.

Castiel shook his head solemnly. "No, Dean. You were something much more than I'd ever hoped to find."

Dean tentatively reached out and placed his hand over Castiel's, tense in case his gesture didn't go down favourably.

"Tell me, Dean, are your nerves from the fact that this is new to you, or because I'm an angel?"

"The latter." Dean admitted. "I don't know what's acceptable to you."

Castiel smiled, shaking his head. "Just treat me as you always do. As if I'm human. If this was a normal human date, what would you do now?"

"Take you somewhere you'd like to go. Maybe hold your hand. Then at the end of the date, I'd kiss you goodnight." Dean replied, softly. "But this isn't a normal date, Cas. This is so much more important."

Castiel smirked. "I agree. I think we can skip straight to the kissing part."

Dean blinked and suddenly Castiel was on the other side of the booth, sitting next to him. Dean smirked and reached for the angel's hand, lacing their fingers together. His other hand reached up to curl in Castiel's hair, as he pulled the angel towards him.

Their lips only a few centimetres apart, Dean paused, doubts running through his head. What was he doing? This was an angel, for crying out loud. Dean wasn't a bad person, but he was no saint. He didn't want to… you know, taint him or something. He opened his mouth to voice his fears aloud, when Castiel growled. He actually growled, his piercing blue eyes darkening.

"I know _exactly _what you're thinking, Dean Winchester, and if you so much as utter a syllable of it, and don't kiss me immediately, I will smite you."

"Fair enough." Dean murmured. He couldn't argue with that. He closed the gap between them and gently brushed his lips against Castiel's, his eyes fluttering shut as he savoured the feel of the angel's lips under his own. They were soft, if slightly dry, but they were warm, and sent tingles through his entire body.

Castiel pressed his lips back, firmly, deepening the kiss. His first kiss. He thrilled at the thought that his first kiss was stolen by Dean, something he'd accepted would never happen. He felt Dean's tongue run along his lower lip and he opened his mouth automatically.

When he felt the slow, cautious probe of Dean's tongue, Castiel groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean. He felt their tongues entwine, slowly, lovingly, and Castiel thought he would burst from the sensations he could feel all over his body. It was perfect. It was the closest he'd felt to Heaven on earth.

Eventually, Dean had to pull away for air, and Castiel could only stare at him, a stupid grin on his face, his hair sticking up everywhere. Dean laughed and pulled Castiel back in for a chaste kiss, running his fingers through the angel's hair in a vain attempt to tidy it a little. Moving away, they kept their hands entwined, flushed but unable to hide the grins that adorned their faces as they realised this was just another beginning for them.

It started in a diner in Lawrence. But that's not where it ended.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! Much love! x**


End file.
